Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170427062402/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170427065451
Lenna Charlotte Tycoon Princess and heir to the throne of Tycoon, Lenna is a caring young woman, to the point of putting the life of others before hers. This made the Water Crystal choose her, as its essence was that of devotion. *Action Girl: Not as much as Faris but is still quite determined to fight and protect the world. *Adaptation Dye-Job: Given short pink hair in-game, but has longer blonde hair in her artwork (except for one early artwork◊). *Badass Princess: She readily takes up arms and job classes to protect the Crystals (and on one occasion, a moogle). *The Chick: Well-raised, well-spoken, and full of kindness. She comforts both Faris and Galuf after they have some hard times and is deeply affected by events herself. *Distress Ball: Either grabs it or catches it a few times. *Demonic Possession: Exdeath arranged for her to be possessed by a demon after sucking Tycoon in the Void and shortly before her wind drake helped her escape. *Feed by Example: She encourages Krile's wind drake to eat a formerly monstrous piece of dragon grass. Never mind that it's deadly poison to humans. *Friend to All Living Things: Oh so much. She'll put her life on the line to save wind drakes, and that's just a part of it. Her mother was gravely ill and the only cure was a wind drake's tongue, so Lenna took a knife to retrieve one. The player can choose whether to do it or not after hearing that Hiryu was her mother's beloved pet and that it's the last wind drake of that particular world. If the player does choose to perform the task, it ends with Lenna mulling whether doing it was worth it. Either way King Tycoon and her teacher would stop/comfort her after she went with her decision. She learns that every life is precious and no more disposable than others. In exchange for sparing its life, Hiryu has an Undying Loyalty to Lenna to the point of sacrificing itself to snap Lenna out of her Demonic Possession and so it could continue to be useful as the Phoenix summon. *Green Eyes: In-game sprite only. They're not a personality indicator, rather they are a visual clue to her and Faris' relation. *Heroic B.S.O.D.: A small one after her father's death. *Lady of Black Magic: A graceful, feminine princess who qualifies if classed as a Black Mage or Summoner. It helps that she has the highest raw Magic stat in the party. *Lady of War: A plucky, kind-hearted princess who can wield any weapon thanks to the job class system. She is made to look feminine in all of them and is portrayed as much more graceful and feminine than her more tomboyish sister Faris. Yoshitaka Amano and the CGs from Anthology also depict her with a sword. *Leitmotif: Lenna's Theme. She's the only one besides Exdeath to have one named after her. *Minidress of Power: Her in-game Freelancer outfit. (Concept art did depict her with a Leotard of Power). *Naïve Newcomer: Her idea to request pirates for a ride. Not that Galuf's brilliant plan worked any better. *Prim and Proper Bun: Her hair is worn in this style in her official artwork. *Princess Classic *Rebellious Princess: She disobeys her father right at the beginning of the game. *Royals Who Actually Do Something: Like most of the party. *Ship Tease: Her initial dialogue with Bartz (especially the PSX translation) and the Amano art of them embracing in moonlight. Doesn't really happen in-game. *Silk Hiding Steel: She may be a Lady of War but she's also very kind, sweet, well-spoken, and lady-like. *Spell My Name with an "S": Initially translated as "Reina". *Squishy Wizard: She starts with the highest magic stat out of anyone, but the second-lowest stamina. *Woman in White: Her artwork and CGI form depict her as this.